Stop Joking Around
by Ammy-chan
Summary: AU. Being good friends didn't really mean anything to Iceland they were just friends, but it did to Hong Kong. Just how far will this "joke" go? HongKongIceland. Oneshot.


**A/N:** So I decided to write this for ThinkingTomato (You and your obsession with tomatoes) Hope you like it!  
>Characters might be slightly OOC. Sorry.<br>I do not own Hetalia, but I do own the storyline to this fic. (:

* * *

><p>Hong Kong and Iceland were rather <em>good friends<em>. So to say. They were always seen around the school grounds together. There was nothing strange that two good guy friends hanging out together. No of course not. It was just the current situation they were in would say so otherwise.

Now Iceland was the type who didn't take jokes very well and took things almost _too_ seriously while on the other hand Hong Kong was the prankster, you could say, and his main target being Iceland.

Iceland was use to it, since they had been friends for a while, but he still wasn't able to tell if Hong Kong was joking or if he was being serious. Hong Kong knew this for a fact and used it to his advantage because he enjoys watching the different faces Iceland makes during one of his 'jokes'.

It was time to go home and they were walking together down the empty corridors of the school building. Their footsteps echoed down the corridor.

As they turned the corner, Iceland opened his mouth to try and start a conversation but was then interrupted suddenly by Hong Kong grabbing onto his shoulders and pushing him against the wall.

Iceland winced slightly from the impact causing him to slightly close his eyes. He opened them slowly to see Hong Kong staring down at him still pushing him against the wall.

Iceland wasn't scared, no of course not. He was just rather...uncomfortable with the current situation and slightly shocked. Hong Kong, his _good friend_, was rather close in proximity.

"H-Hong Kong…what are you doing…? Stop joking around," Iceland asked suspiciously trying to lean away as much as he could, though that was impossible since he was already backed up against the wall.

"…Nothing much. You think I'm joking around…?" Hong Kong replied slowly leaning closer. His face not changing at all.

"Yes! D-Don't you 'nothing much' me!" Iceland stuttered looking away. He didn't want to look at Hong Kong right now.

"…Okay then…how about, 'something you shouldn't _too_ be concerned about'…" Hong Kong bluntly stated completely ignoring that Iceland thought what he was doing a joke. Though there was a bit of amusement in his voice.

"WHAT?" Iceland shouted and turned to glare at Hong Kong. He was oblivious to Hong Kong's teasing tone.

"H-How can I not be concerned! Y-You're acting weird…and…and," Iceland didn't say anymore. It was more like he _couldn't_. His heart was beating to fast just looking at Hong Kong's face. The heat rushed to his face.

"Hey Ice…why are you making a funny face. It's red…" Hong Kong asked as he leaned closer until their foreheads were touching.

"I'm not making a funny face! I-It's not red either…!" Iceland grumbled, though he knew his face was heating up and the fact that Hong Kong was _too close for comfort_ wasn't helping.

"Sure. Hey Ice. Close your eyes for a second," Hong Kong said lifting his forehead away though still rather close to Iceland.

With Hong Kong's deep stare there wasn't any way that Iceland could refuse. Iceland gulped and closed his eyes. His heart beat quickened, since he was kind of expecting _that_ from Hong Kong but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Hong Kong stood there and stared at Iceland for a few moments. He smiled slightly at how innocent Iceland was acting. He really wanted to take advantage of this situation but for once he wasn't sure how would Iceland react. Hong Kong let out a silent sigh and put his hand into his pocket. There was the noise of plastic as he moved his hand around. Hong Kong pulled out his hand and pressed whatever he was holding to Iceland's lips.

Something cold was pressed against Iceland's lips. Iceland twitched slightly, he was unsure of what to do until a familiar smell wafted up his noise.

"Here eat your liquorice," Hong Kong said in a monotone voice and he pushed it a bit harder onto Iceland's lips.

Iceland's eyes snapped open just hearing the words 'liquorice' and also to see what the cold thing was on his lips. No wonder it was a familiar smell that he knew he loved so much. Out of instinct he opened his mouth and chomped down on the liquorice. He sucked on it savouring the taste.

"Are you enjoying it that much…?" Hong Kong questioned him as he looked at Iceland's beaming smile.

All Iceland did in response was nod as he continued sucking on it.

Hong Kong didn't like that the only he could hear was the noise of Iceland sucking on the liquorice because he was getting certain _ideas_. He gulped to calm himself down. He tapped Iceland on the shoulder and leaned down.

Iceland looked up to see what Hong Kong wanted and as he did his and Hong Kong's lips made contact. Iceland's eyes widened. His first instinct was to push Hong Kong away but as he put up his hands, Hong Kong deepened the kiss making Iceland feel slightly weak.

Suddenly Hong Kong pried opened Iceland's mouth and slipped in his tongue. He roamed around Iceland's mouth slightly massaging Iceland's tongue now and them, receiving a small moan from Iceland. Hong Kong then felt something small and slimy in Iceland's tongue. It was a taste that he didn't quite enjoy. Liquorice. He used his tongue to move it into his own mouth as he stopped kissing Iceland.

There was a small trail of saliva as they parted. Iceland stood there slightly panted and completely red while Hong Kong was eating what was left of Iceland's liquorice.

Hong Kong then grabbed Iceland and they started walking again. He looked over at Iceland to see Iceland's pouting face.

"…You're such a _little kid_. What are you sulking about?" Hong Kong asked still looking at Iceland's face. He had just said the taboo words, emphasising them too.

Iceland snapped his head around, slightly glaring at Hong Kong.

"Stupid Hong Kong! I'm _not_ a little kid and I'm also _not_ sulking! It's just…you took your joke too far this time…and you even ate my liquorice," Iceland mumbled, "I thought you didn't even like liquorice…" he finished.

"Well…I don't really mind the taste _as _much…" Hong Kong began as he leaned in to whisper into Iceland's ear, "…if I eat it from your mouth since it has your taste too…" Hong Kong whispered with a slight smirk.

Iceland's ears burned up and his face turned even a darker shade of red.

"STUPID! You and your stupid jokes!" Iceland shouted out of rage. He took a punch at Hong Kong, but being Hong Kong Iceland missed.

"It wasn't a joke…" Hong Kong muttered quietly before he began running away from a rather angry Iceland, with Iceland following right behind him.

It seemed today Hong Kong had signed his death wish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well this took me forever to finish…such a short fic…sorry about that.  
>I think I took this fic in a different direction than I intended. Oh well.<br>Thanks for reading!


End file.
